


The Science of Yule

by ladydragon76



Series: The Thirteen Nights of Yule (2017) [9]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, M/M, Toy Story Style Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:The Revoltech and 3rd Party Revoltech lines are more epic than anyone ever knew.  They're ALIVE- well, when their human's not around.





	The Science of Yule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blarghnessrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blarghnessrawr/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1/IDW  
>  **Series:** Ornament AU  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Perceptor  
>  **Warnings:** AU, Toy Story Style Transformers,  
>  **Notes:** A joke was cracked last holiday season (2016), and my brain went here with it. ^_^ Please note, I am Pagan. One of the traditions I've adapted to my personal Yule celebrations and decor is from a Yule meditation I tripped over. The Goddess gives birth to the new Sun God in a cave ending the waning of the year and bringing back warmth and life to the world which brings us spring. This is an important note as the human in this series also has a lovely Yule tree with a mock-up 'cave' beneath its boughs where the Goddess cuddles her newborn. ^_~ I am aware that some of these characters do not yet have a Revoltech toy - but a gal can dream and then write fic. Enjoy!

Perceptor's favorite holiday was Halloween, but Yule was right up there in a close second place. He enjoyed the lights, the scent of the tree, the music even, though few knew that Perceptor truly did appreciate music. But most of all -and why Halloween was his very favorite- Perceptor _loved_ candy.

And what else should a scientist do to aid in celebrating their adopted holidays than find ways to recreate human candies in a way mechs could enjoy?

However, Perceptor was having a little trouble with the peppermint. He had the scent right, and thought he was all but spot on with the flavor, but by all accounts, from all human descriptions, it should create a cooling sensation in the mouth. The little red and white stick in Perceptor's mouth was not creating a cooling sensation, leaving him to stare at his selection of ingredients in something approaching frustration.

Oh, he had already been told that the candy canes he'd made were 'good enough', but Perceptor had never in his life settled for 'good enough'. He would _not_ start now.

"Perhaps..." Perceptor shifted the candy to the side of his mouth and leaned in to poke a few equations into place, and before he knew it, hours had passed. It was still early enough to attempt a practical experiment and leave behind the theoretical though!

Energon and additives were carefully mixed and heated- slowly. So slowly, because hot energon was volatile, but it had to be hot to integrate properly. Once the energon lost the cloudiness of the additives, Perceptor turned the heat off and continued to carefully stir. Just before the mixture became too thick, he added the zinc to one container and the manganese into the second. It was _just_ enough to tint the energon white and pink-red.

A few more minutes, and Perceptor turned the candied energon out onto his marble work surface and rolled each one into a long, thin snake, after which they were pressed together, folded, and then twisted and rolled again, the candy almost too firm to work with anymore.

But still too soon to taste test.

Perceptor took to pacing the short length of the lab, aware that others watched, that the clock was ticking down toward dawn and Optimus would soon be staring across the large human-sized lounge and _willing_ Perceptor to hurry and get back before their human rose for the day.

And then finally- _finally_ it was ready.

Perceptor broke off a small piece of the cane and sniffed it- the scent was there, stronger, but right. The tiny piece was poked into his mouth, and Perceptor hummed approval at the improved taste. It was closer to what he had anticipated such a scent tasting like.

But then. _Then_ the cooling sensation! It _worked_! Perceptor had recreated peppermint!

"I did it!" Perceptor shouted, arm lifting to wave the rest of the candy cane stick so those in the tree could see it. "I did it!"

"Great! Now get back here!" Optimus Prime's voice, distant and hard to hear called back, just as tense as Perceptor expected.

What Perceptor had not expected, though, was to hear their human's morning alarm sounding.

With a squeak of surprise and now many voices raised to shout him back, Perceptor scrambled out of the lab, to the floor, and rushed back to the tree. He made it to the base, but not _into_ the tree before the lounge was invaded.

"I know, noisy cat, hang on," Elle whined, still in her sleep clothes, as Nitro wound in and out of her ankles loudly and demandingly meowing.

Perceptor remained frozen until both woman and cat were in the kitchen before he threw himself back into a climb up the tree.

"Glitch! Gonna get us all busted!" Smokescreen hissed as Perceptor hurried past him.

Optimus merely glowered when Perceptor scrambled up past his branch.

Someone else snickered and was hushed, but then Perceptor was back at his basket and in it. When Elle arrived, sans hungry cat, to turn off the tree lights for the day hours, Perceptor's basket barely swung, and the human didn't notice besides. He had gotten lucky, but that was quickly dismissed in favor of the peppermint-flavored stick he still held. Once she was off to work, Perceptor was going to share it with everyone!


End file.
